Everything
by BlkPunk311
Summary: Angela walks in on a tender moment between Shawn and a special someone. SONGFIC. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note**: Hi everyone. This is my first BMW fic and I'm not that great of a writer so I would love to hear some constructive criticism or anything else you have to say...but either way I hope that you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in BMW. Though I wish I did...because I'd be rich :-D. Nor do I own the song "Everything" by Lifehouse.

~*~

Angela awoke surprised to see that she was alone in the couple's comfy queen sized bed. She glanced at the flourescent green colored numbers that flashed at her from the nightstand. Her soft facial features turned to a look of surprise when she noticed what time it was.

"3:28 A.M.?" She said to herself out loud. "Where could he have gone?"

She rose from the bed and reached for her pink fleece robe that hung from the bedpost on the corner of their bed. It was her favorite, of course, because her beloved had given it to her. A yawn escaped from her soft, pouty lips as she stretched and pulled the pink robe tightly around her body. It was April, but the air was still dry and chilly. She couldn't wait for spring to truly come. It was her favorite time of year.

After she made sure that she was warm enough, she quietly left her room in search for her husband of now five years. She figured he had ran off to the kitchen to make himself a snack. That was his favorite place, she mused. As she walked through the hall of their modest three bedroom rancher, she began to reflect on her life that she had began with her lover, her best friend, Shawn Hunter. She was then abruptly brought out of her reverie by the soft humming coming out of the room down the hall where the door was, ever so slightly, left ajar.

As she quietly tip-toed to the open door, she gently touched the baby blue wooden letters of the door that read "Coby." Coby Matthew Hunter was the name of the 2 month old baby boy. He was their pride and joy and just when Angela and Shawn didn't think that they could love anyone more than they loved eachother, Coby came into their lives. And they couldn't be happier. Shawn and Coby were her everything.

~*~

_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

~*~

Angela peeked through the crack of the door and the scene before her brought blissful tears to her dark eyes. In front of her were the two most important men in her life sharing a tender moment between father and son.

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top..." Shawn sang in the most gentle whisper. He was walking around the baby's crib towards the antique rocking chair that was strategically placed near the large, lone window in the baby's nursery. Shawn was cradling the baby with much care as he beamed at his son with love and pride in his grey eyes.

Shawn was the best father. He was so happy when they found out they were having a baby. He told her once, that he actually felt like he was doing something right for the first time in his life. To tell the truth, she did too. For the first time in her life, she wasn't running. She wasn't afraid. And it felt so good. So right. This is right, she thought to herself as she continued to secretly watch her husband sing lullabies to their beautiful little boy. They had been through so much in there short lives. Both were abandoned by the mothers' as young children. And their fathers', though they loved them, were never around. She, like Shawn, had built up a wall around herself, around her heart. If their mother could leave them, couldn't love them, how could they expect anyone else to? They were one in the same. Maybe that's what brought them together. And also, what almost tore them apart.

~*~

_You are the light  
That is leading me  
To the place where  
I find peace again_

~*~

They were both so used to everyone who claimed to love them, leaving them. Angela didn't believe in love. Love, she believed was something that just brought on false hope. Made you think that you were happy. As soon as you started to feel safe, it would just be ripped from you. Leaving you empty. And hurt. She didn't want to hurt anymore and the best way to not get hurt, was to just stop feeling. Then she met Shawn.

"...Go to sleep little baby..." Shawn continued to sing to the apparently not so tired infant. Angela smiled to herself suspecting that little Coby was smiling up at his daddy at his feeble attempts to get him to fall back asleep. Angela figured she should go in and help, but she was enjoying this moment. So she guessed a few minutes more wouldn't hurt.

Shawn was different. Shawn challenged her. Shawn _made_ her feel, despite her fighting against it. And God, it scared her. So she did what she always did. She ran. She wasn't the only one guilty. The feelings they had for one another, scared the hell out of both of them. And they almost let eachother go. That faithful visit from her father forced her to let go of all those feelings of abandonment. All those feelings of hurt. And finally give into the most important one. The love she felt for her Shawn.

~*~

_You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting_

~*~

They were definantly made for eachother. Soulmates. Angela laughed to herself at the cliche term that she thought of themselves as. But there was no better term to use to describe them. He was the only person that she trusted her most private of thoughts too. They were the only ones who knew eachother's deepest darkest of secrets. Not even their best friends, their son's godparents, Cory and Topanga, she believed held such a strong bond between them. Cory and Topanga loved eachother, she didn't doubt, but the bond between her and Shawn was sacred. It was truly magical. And she could imagine no better place to be, than here, with her men.

She remembered that day that he proposed to her. That beautiful spring day in Central Park. She had almost gone to Europe to be with her father and though she loved her father, she couldn't be away from Shawn anymore. She promised herself after they had gotten back together that she would never let him go again. She couldn't. He promised her when he asked her to be his wife that they would have the life that they both deserved. And they had it. Dare she use another cliche phrase to describe their life, but she really felt as though their life was a real life fairytale. Beginning grim and twisted, but ending with a happily ever after. They didn't have the most money in the world, but they had enough. She and Shawn both had jobs that they loved, working for the local newspaper. They were even thinking about adopting a dog for Coby to be able to grow up with. Shawn always wished he had had a dog while he was growing up, but was never able to get one. They truly had it all.

~*~

_You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are my everything_

~*~

Angela gently pushed the door open and Shawn looked up and smiled at the love of his life. Angela smiled back as she joined the now standing Shawn who was still cradling the small infant in his arms.

She wrapped one arm around her husbands back while the other hand gently stroked the soft skin of her son's cheek. She then looked over to her husband and softly kissed him on his heavenly lips.

She smiled wider, "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled back before turning his attention to the now grinning baby. "This little one doesn't seem to want to go back to sleep yet, do ya?" He cooed at the baby.

Angela looked at her son and smiled. The baby looked up at his mother with his big grey eyes. His father's eyes. She often joked about how was she going to deal with him when he was older when she looked into the same big grey puppy dog eyes that her husband had. 'This boy was going to get everything that he wanted, always,' she joked, 'just like his father.'

The baby was a perfect mixture between both mother and father, his pale skin was at the same time perfectly tanned. The little bit of hair on his head was dark and straight with a few small curls beginning to form at the edges. And then there are his eyes. His father's eyes. Yes, he was one gorgeous little boy. All of the women fawned all over him already. He was going to be a ladies man, just like his father.

"Well," Angela suggested, "let's try singing to him together."

"Ok, but" he laughed, "you know I've already sang to him the only two lullabies that I know the words to."

Angela kissed him lightly again on the lips and said "that's ok. I don't think he'll mind. I rather enjoyed your singing myself." She smiled as she began to sing softly and Shawn joined.

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top..." They sung as Shawn swung the baby tenderly in his arms.

~*~

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
any better than this?_

~*~

Angela gently kissed the finally sleeping baby on the forehead and gave him one last loving caress on the cheek before Shawn laid the baby back in his crib.

"Sleep tight son. We love you." He whispered before they both tip toed out of the room careful not to wake the infant.

Once they were safely out of earshot of Coby's room, Shawn playfully ran up from behind Angela and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her neck while doing so.

"So were you spying on me, Mrs. Hunter?" He jokingly said twisting around to the front of her so he could look her in the eyes. "Noooo..." she giggled. "What I did was secretly watch my husband so that he wouldn't know that I was there."

"So," he said arms still wrapped around her waist but playfully pulling her toward the bedroom. "In other words you were spying."

"Maybe." She laughed as he pulled her into the bedroom and captured her lips in a kiss that left her wanting more.

"Well Mrs. Hunter, you're lucky that I love you and am willing to let it go, in exchange for a little something something." He grinned, his eyes dancing wickedly.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Hunter, what did you have in mind?" She mused as he led her to their bed and kissed her again before turning serious.

"I love you Angela." He told her not only with his voice, but with his heart.

"You are my everything, Shawn." She told him as she laid down on the bed and he slowly lowered himself on top of her. "I love you too."

~*~

_You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in?  
Would you take me deeper now?  
'Cause you're all I want  
You are all I need  
You're everything...everything_


End file.
